Carta Petición
by NefilimMeztiza7
Summary: Una carta. Una petición. Una respuesta. ¿Que podría tener que decirle Bianca DiAngelo a Percy Jackson?


**Disclaimer: **_Este fic participa en el reto "En honor a los caídos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Este es una historia dedicada especialmente a todos y todas los fans tanto del mundo de Percy Jackson, como de Rick Riordan.

No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro)

Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan.

Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

* * *

Había pasado no más de unos días desde que nuestros jóvenes héroes semidioses habían cumplido con su misión en lo que se conoció como "La maldición del titán". Había costado la vida de dos jóvenes cazadoras de artemisa.

Pero esta historia es acerca de la que tal vez fue del último acto de amor que nuestra protagonista Bianca Di Ángelo hizo por su joven hermano Nico Di Ángelo

Esta joven había tomado la difícil decisión de abandonar a su hermano para reunirse como cazadora de la diosa Artemisa. Emprendiendo su difícil pero corto viaje en busca de su lugar en el mundo.

Pero no sin asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera bien, sano y salvo.

Había escrito una carta que fue dirigida para la persona que ella creyó que sería la mejor para lo que ella tenía en mente. Alguien que pesar de no conocer muy bien, confió en que sería el ideal para hacer lo que ella no podría.

Cuidar de su hermano.

Percy Jackson había aprovechado el momento de soledad que tenía para leer de una vez por todas, la misteriosa carta que hasta hace poco supo que era de la difunta Bianca Di Ángelo. Por lo que ansioso e impaciente se dirigió a la soledad del bosque para enterarse que era lo que Bianca quería decirle.

Se sentó y con las manos temblorosas tomo y rasgo el sobre para vaciar su contenido.

Una solitaria y triste hoja.

Que contenía las que eran las últimas palabras de Bianca sobre el mundo de los vivos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

_Perseo Jackson:_

_Sé que tal vez te sorprenda que te haya dejado esto, pero créeme cuando te digo que era de gran importancia para mí._

_Tal vez porque es una manera de huir de la culpa o del dolor. Una manera de delegar la responsabilidad que tuve durante mucho tiempo y que ahora he decidido abandonar, dejar, o renunciar. Como mejor te parezca._

_Es todo acerca de mi hermano. Mi pequeño hermano, Nico._

_Como te dije al momento de hacerme cazadora, lo había hecho porque a pesar del tiempo que fue algo corto que pase con ni hermano yo quería escapar. Quería poder ir libre y sin nada ni nadie a quien cuidar, porque la muerte de mi madre y todo lo que vino después fue simplemente el comienzo del sinfín de cambios que sufrí._

_Tuve que cuidar de mí y de mi hermano, no me mal entiendas pero Nico es energía pura, inocencia e infantilismo. Puede que al solo conocer lo que es la vida a su lado me aburriera y hartara. Aun con todo esto lo que me es difícil. Pero cuando tú, Thalia y tu amiga Annabeth (quien espero que este bien) y nos mostraron lo que era el mundo en realidad fue que conocí más de una posibilidad de poder tener una vida conviviendo con otras personas y disfrutando más. Creo que era más mi deseo de libertad después de estar encerrada lo que me llevo a elegir una vida eterna junto con una diosa y un grupo de chicas._

_Pero estaba el tema de Nico._

_Como dije al saber que existían cosas como los dioses, monstruos y semidioses, sabía tanto lo que te dije antes como el que al empezar formar parte de él, tendría que ser de nuevo yo quien cuidara y siempre estuviera con mi hermano. Pero no quería. Era doloroso estar con la única persona que además de mi recordaba lo que había sido perder a nuestro "mítico" padre y más aun a nuestra madre. _

_Y es que Nico se parece tanto a mi madre que el recuerdo en si nunca podría ser simplemente eso. Un recuerdo. Sería un recordatorio permanente de que no tenía más una familia. Tendría que renunciar a cosas comunes por ser una figura para mi hermano. Una niñera. Trabajando siempre sin posibilidad de respirar. Pero ¿Quién cuidaría de mí? ¿Quién me aconsejara? ¿Quién sería mi figura? ¿Quién podría ser alguien importante para mí?_

_Es por eso que elegí esto. Y entiendo que no te parezca correcto. Por eso confió en ti, además de por el hecho de ser nuestro "héroe"._

_Me di cuenta tan pronto como lo peor pasó, que Nico se sintió deslumbrado por ti. Como si un súper héroe hubiera venido por él._

_Por eso, es que te pido que lo cuides al menos de la manera en la que yo no poder. Que le enseñes a ser fuerte y seguir adelante, a defenderse y luchar. Porque veo en ti a una persona que tanto es amado por sus amigos como por los que aún no lo son. Como el campamento entero y hasta admirado por uno que otro._

_Por eso y porque sé que Nico es muy tímido e introvertido te pido esto. Alguien como tu puede hacer que se sienta seguro y querido por más personas._

_No pido que estés ahí SIEMPRE, pero al menos lo suficiente como para que Nico no se sienta más abandonado aun que lo que ya lo está por mí._

_Entenderé que no lo hagas pero aun así tengo fe en ti y eso basta para mí._

_De aceptar esto, no solo estaré en deuda contigo en esta vida sino en lo que sea que haya más allá después de la muerte._

_Gracias._

_P.D.: Ojala que encuentres a tu amiga y que tú y todos lo que amas estén bien y tengan una larga y buena vida junto. Porque sé que es perder lo importante cosa que espero de todo corazón que no suceda._

_Y dile a Nico que le quiero sin importar nada. Que entenderé me odie, pero que aun así espero que pueda perdonarme algún día._

_Y que espero verlo pronto._

_-Bianca Di Ángelo._

Era el contenido de la carta.

Ahora Percy estaba donde mismo pero con lágrimas surcando su rostro y miles de pensamientos cruzando por su mente.

Peo con una nueva promesa en ella.

Si.

Lo haré Bianca, te lo prometo.

Lo haré.

* * *

**Nota:**

Bueno primero que nada... gracias.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

Espero que les haya gustado y que nos leamos pronto.


End file.
